Ninjago: Jay's Best Friend
by Rishy25
Summary: When Jay tells Zane a brotherly secret can Zane manage to keep it? As for Nya using the perfect match machine is not the best idea. Jay and Cole she loves but when Lloyd enters the idea it gets worst. Will Nya ever choose the one? What is Jay hiding? Can Zane keep the secret? Rated T for maybe character death and swearing.
1. And then there were 3

**Before I go on with the story answer this riddle in the reviews.**

**There was a poor man sitting next to a rich man.**

**The poor man said to the rich man" I bet you all your money that I can sing a jungle theme song better then you".**

**the rich man replied" try my little daughter PERRY"!**

**The poor man went home rich.**

**What song did the man sing?**

* * *

Jay's POV

Let me tell you a little secret I've kept with the ninja for a while. When I was very little I had no friends but my secret little brother. Non of the ninjas knew about Jays little friend but him and his parents. His parents forgot through. But his friend was a mystery. His name was Rithesh. He was like Jay but he has a cold that makes him stay his age. That's why he's so young. Rithesh's 2 big sisters lived in a village. He never knew where it was through so he lived in the sewers under mega monster amusement park. He would always go on the ride with fake money through. I'm gonna tell Zane the secret today. I know that frosty here is gonna keep the secret. He's in the room we share. Let's hope this works.

* * *

Nya's POV

I am freaking out still. I thought if I tried the perfect match machine again it would give me jay. But instead it gave me LLOYD! Like I never thought I would like Lloyd. Next thing you know it Zane's gonna appear on that screen. I need to know why that thing gives me the wrong results. "Droid to Nya!" I here. "Sorry P.I.X.A.L I just got thoughts. "I understand Nya but a quite happy thing appeared this morning" P.I.X.A.L replied. That droid just is too good. "What's the news?" I ask. "Zane's my perfect match." P.I.X.A.L said. "That's great but I gotta run so bye!" I say quickly before I run off leaving a confused droid alone. I have to get things back to the way it was was. I can't love 3 boys at once.


	2. Telling the secret

**Me: New Chappie out!**

**Zane: Chappie is not a word Rishy25.**

**Me: I know but it's a thing everybody does.**

**Jay: WOWZA! You are a lady.**

**Nya: We'll see about that Rishy. Jay is my man and my man only.**

**Me: *Cries***

**Jay: *Walks to me and I cuddle in arms as we walk to my room***

**Zane: Those two are a perfect match in my case.**

**Nya: *Storms Off***

**Zane: The answer to the riddle was Roar By Katy Perry and nobody got the riddle right. Rishy25 also said to pm her any riddles that you guys have. The next riddle is:**

**There were 3 men that went diving. Only two got there hair wet. Why did the third man not get his hair wet?**

* * *

Cole's POV

So it was an ordinary day until Nya comes shouting my name. Maybe Nya chose who she's gonna date and be with. I really hope it's me because there is nobody else that I have here. Zane has P.I.X.A.L, Kai has Nya, Lloyd has Sensei, Misako, and Garmadon, while I have nobody else. It's gotta be Nya. Well I do have my younger brother Albert but Nya means a lot to finally stopped shouting so it's my turn to ask what in the world of ninjago is going on. " Hey Nya can I ask-" I manage to say before I get cut off by Nya. "Ok, I am soooo sorry to cut you of but here's what happened, So I was trying to think of a way to get me to choose one of you but then I got the idea of using the perfect match machine and so I did but instead of you or Jay the result was Lloyd" Nya said very fast while I stay breathless for a few seconds. Then for an unknown reason Nya runs to the room she and P.I.X.A.L share and cries. That's when an idea hits me. If I make Nya feel better she'll start to love me more. Jay doesn't even know about this which makes this a big opportunity for me. I'm gonna try doing it. Wish me some good luck mates.

* * *

Jay's POV

Okay I'm right here about to tell Zane the secret today. It's a dumb secret. So here it goes.

"Hey Zane can I tell you something" I start.

"Sure Jay what is this boy you talk about" Zane replies.

"How did you know it was a boy!" I ask being surprised.

"I have sense's" He said

"Well okay I'll spill the beans" I say

"What beans you do not have beans?" He asks not knowing the meaning of the phrase.

"Okay here's what I've been hiding. You see I have this friend named Rithesh and he lives in the sewers of Mega Monster Amusment Park. He also has 3 long lost sisters all named Rishy, Risha, and last but not least Rajani" I say.

"Well okay but I've got to go somewhere so Bye!" He says quickly before he runs off.

Somthing tells me he's curious about what I said. I think he's going to Mega Monster Amusment Park to find Rithesh. Oh but he isn't alone because the blue ninja is with him too.


	3. Rithesh Ninja of Water

**crazysnowdragon was the first one to get the riddle right! The next riddle is: What type of room has no walls?**

* * *

Rithesh POV

Okay. I finished my newest armour. A chest plate. It's made out of green dragon scales. Now when I throw up on the roller coaster it will drop on the chest plate instead of my clothes. Now to eat lunch. Bacon and eggs or Veggie pizza with garlic cream dip. I'll save the bacon and eggs for breakfast tomorrow. Yummy. This pizza tastes so good like if I were eating Zane's cooking. That's right. My best friend Jay is a ninja and he's friends with the white ninja. He's Zane. Jay brought me some of Zane's violet berry soup and it tastes AWSOME! I wish I was a ninja. Then I could have powers, save the day, be famous, battle villains, and hang out with Jay. Just than I hear my phone vibe rate. It's a text from Jay.

_**Jay: Hey Rithesh! I'm coming to your lab later. So expect to hear a knock on the door.**_

_**Rithesh: Okay I will be in my lab with some veggie pizza for you!**_

_**Jay: Yay! Veggie pizza!**_

So I guess we can talk and stu- what the! There's an old man with a long beard doing push ups on the table! "Hello dear friend, my appearance hear is that you are the teal ninja of water and must join my ninja" said the old man.

"So I call you Sensei now?" I ask

"Yes" he replies.

"Are you going to get more new ninja's?"

"Yes"

"Why am I the water ninja?"

"Your love for sea creatures are part of your element"

"When do I start"

"Tomorrow afternoon"

"Where do I go?"

"Jay will tell you"

After that the old man disappeared in thin air. I guess that must be Jay's Sensei. Well I guess my dream came true. Now all I have to do is just wait for Jay to come.


	4. Guest List

Pixal's POV

"Kai what are you planning?" I ask Kai. Kai had asked for some assistance on planning an unknown party. "Well, I'm thinking of hosting a pool party" Kai replies. "Who is coming?" I ask. After I asked that Kai handed me a list.

_Guest List for Kai's Pool Party_

_Kai_

_P.I.X.A.L_

_Sensei Wu_

_Sensei Garmadon_

_Misako_

_Cole_

_Zane_

_Jay_

_Lloyd_

_Cyrus Borg_

_Cole's Parents_

_Jay's Parents_

_Nya_

_Rithesh_

"Who is Rithesh" I ask Kai. "I don't know but Sensei told me to invite him" Kai replies. "Maybe he is a new ninja" I say. "Maybe" Kai said. I wonder what element he is.

* * *

Kai's POV

"Kai what are you planning?" P.I.X.A.L asked me. I had asked for some assistants from P.I.X.A.L. "Well, I'm thinking of hosting a pool party" I replied. "Who is coming?" P.I.X.A.L asked. After she said that I handed her the guest list. It said:

_Guest List for Kai's Pool Party_

_Kai_

_P.I.X.A.L_

_Sensei Wu_

_Sensei Garmadon_

_Misako_

_Cole_

_Zane_

_Jay_

_Lloyd_

_Cyrus Borg_

_Cole's Parents_

_Jay's Parents_

_Nya_

_Rithesh_

"Who is Rithesh?" she asked. "I don't know but Sensei told me to invite him" I replied."Maybe he is a new ninja" P.I.X.A.L suggested. "Maybe" I reply. I wonder how cool he is.

* * *

**This is all the time I had to write. You guys still have time to answer the riddle. If you forgot the riddle I posted yesterday. It was:**

**What type of room has no walls?**

**Most if you guys got the other riddle right. But crazysnowdragon got it first. Next chapter is the chapter where I s who got today's chapter.**


	5. In the sewers

**Hello Everyone! I'm gonna do a short chapter because I cant think of anything today. :( WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SORT OF OFF TOPIC! Now let's get to** **the riddle. Sketchrex got the riddle right this time! The answer was Mushroom! Next riddle is:**

**What is half of 2 plus 2?**

* * *

Jay's POV

I was running so fast I started to lift off the ground. Zane had happened to be really fast. But not as fast as me. The blue ninja! Sensei had told me to tell Rithesh where to go. Bute he had also told me to watch out for something. Now that I didn't know but I did knew where Rithesh was gonna go. The bounty. Lloyd and Nya built it together. She chose Lloyd because of all the drama between me and Cole and Zane was still sleeping Lloyd was the only choice. "Hey what's that white pers- ZANE!" I scream. Woah. I screamed so loud. I even kind of saw the ground shake a little. I don't know what Zane is gonna do.

**In the sewers**

Okay. All I have to do is find the blue pipe, follow it and I'll be in Rithesh's lab. I know right. Rithesh was the reson why I invent stuff. Come to think of it Rithesh was the one who gave me the idea of inventing wings. Okay, now I have to be out of craziness and into the looking for a blue pipe palace. Hey, I found it! But it's toats ma goats cold. Whatever. Now I need to follow it.


	6. Love Song

Nya's POV

I layed there on the bed crying. Being in love with 3 boys was hard. I mean I didn't even like Lloyd but he can figure out any moment so... yea. After that I fell asleep instantly. I dreamed the time Jay sang me a song.

**FLASHBACK**

_It's been said and done_  
_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_  
_And I guess right now here's another one_  
_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_  
_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_  
_A centerfold, miracle, lyrical_  
_You saved my life again_  
_And I want you to know baby_

_ I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_ Constantly, boy, you played through my mind like a symphony_  
_There's no way to describe what you do to me_  
_You just do to me, what you do_  
_And it feels like I've been rescued_  
_I've been set free_  
_I am hypnotized by your destiny_  
_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_  
_You are... And I want you to know baby_

_ I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_  
_I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)_

_ No one compares_  
_You stand alone, to every record I own_  
_Music to my heart that's what you are_  
_A song that goes on and on_

_ I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you...like a love song... _

_Jay then kissed me on the forehead as I cuddled with him on the bed._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Cole's POV

I had just finished eating breakfast. Now it was time I would sing a song I wrote for Nya. I call it ''All of Me''.

**At Nya's Room**

''What do you need this time Cole'' Nya asked.

''I'm gonna sing you a song I wrote for you'' I replied.

''Well that's sweet of you Cole'' Nya said. I was nervous about this but I knew I had to do something so hear it goes. I took a deep breath and started:

_What would I do without your smart mouth Drawing me in, and you kicking me out You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down What's going on in that beautiful mind I'm on your magical mystery ride And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_ My head's underwater But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh_

_ How many times do I have to tell you Even when you're crying you're beautiful too The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood You're my downfall, you're my muse My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

_ My head's underwater But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_ 'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh Give me all of you, oh oh_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts Risking it all though it's hard_

_ Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me And you give me all, of you, oh oh oh._

When I finished and bowed to Nya I saw she was with tears of joy. This made me want to ask her out on a date so I did. ''Hey Nya wanna go on a date later'' I asked like a cool kid. ''Sure'' Nya giggled. ''See you at 4:00'' I said as I trailed off. Today was the best day ever!

* * *

**Okay did not disclaim so doing it. All of Me is by I don't know (i really do not know) and Love you like a love song is by Selena Gomez.**


End file.
